


no control

by kwitegay (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottoming from the Top, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Smut, Submissive Harry Styles, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: Louis doesn't always bottom, but when he does, he has all the control.





	no control

If you wanted to put who topped in Louis and Harry's relationship into percentages, it'd be 75% to 25% respectively.

It wasn't because Harry disliked topping or anything, it was usually just how things ended up.

But oh, oh how Louis enjoyed when he could have control. Usually, that control meant he was the one topping, hand in the youngers hair and making him scream.

He loved it.

He had a tickle in the back of his mind of a want. A desire. He doesn't think he's ridden Harry in years- but he wanted so desperately to change that.

Riding him meant he got that control, he got that power, but he didn't necessarily have to top.

Harry was all for the idea.

"You still are up for this, right? Because if you wanna just do our normal thing we can-" Louis starts after breaking their kiss.

"Louis," Harry smiles, brushing the boys hair back. "I'm excited, and I can feel you are too," He teases, pushing his leg upwards to meet Louis' hard on.

Louis climbs off of him in with spontaneous idea.

He goes to their closet and pulls out a silk tie, grinning at Harry. Both boys are already shirtless so Louis wastes no time.

Harry is a bit confused; sometimes Louis ties him up when he's fucking him, but once Louis ties Harry's wrists together, he gets it. He may be topping tonight, but Louis is not gonna let him have any of the power.

Louis binds his wrists to the headboard and licks his lips, looking at his boyfriend with hunger in his eyes.

He slips off his track pants and Harry watches him, feeling full on display with his arms above his head.

"Let's get these off of you- lift up your hips," he instructs, and of course Harry obligues to let his pants be pulled off of him.

Louis straddles Harry, leaning down to whisper to him, "Gonna use your cock as a toy, does that make you feel good baby? To know you're a play-thing for my pleasure?"

Harry let's out a shaky breath, nodding quickly, "Yes sir, love being a toy for you, Louis."

Louis smiles, grinding his bare cock against Harry's to rile him up, "Ready for me to ride you, honey? Ready for me to fuck myself on your cock?"

Harry almost whimpers, " _Yes_ , Jesus Christ, yes."

Louis chuckles, nipping at Harry's neck and blindly digging around in his bedside drawer. He fingers the lube and leans up to coat Harry in it.

He has to ease into him incredibly slowly, he keeps himself stretched and he knew he'd be okay; he didn't mind a bit of stinging.

He sinks down, resting his hands on Harry's shoulders and looking down at him, "You look beautiful like this, princess."

Harry pushes his hips upwards instinctively, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

Louis pushes the boys hips down, "No, I'm in control here," he reminds him.

Harry almost whimpers, red spread across his cheeks, but he nods.

Louis pulls upwards, sinking back down almost painfully slowly. Louis fucked Harry like this all the time, slowly and not allowing him to push back. Now, as Louis feels Harry shift under him, Louis thinks 'why haven't I done it this way before?'

"You feel so good, princess," Louis says, leaning downwards to kiss next to his lips.

Harry pulls a bit on the restraints as he let's out a moan, back arching a little off the bed, "Louis, shit-!"

Louis pauses his movements, threading a hand through Harry's hair and pulling slightly, making his head tilt to the right.

Harry loved pain. Always had. The first time he got a tattoo he felt dazed and woozy and incredibly turned on. He had practically dropped to his knees the second he got in front of Louis.

He loved being yanked around and man handled, having his hair gripped tight and pullbed backand left with tears in his eyes and an ache in his throat. He _loved_ it.

"You're not going to cum until I tell you to, got it?" He says, a softness in his voice just so Harry remembers he has a choice in the matter.

"Yes sir," Harry says, eyes glazed over with desire.

Louis smirks, kissing him gently and moving to nip at the skin here his neck meets his jaw. Harry feels the scratch of stubble against his skin- something he also loved, especially against his thighs.

Louis begins a slow pace up and down, letting every moan and gasp escape from his lips. Harry's muscles are tense and Louis fear he might pull the headboard off the bed but both feel such euphoria that neither cares.

"Louis, sir, gh- go a bit faster," He begs, lips raw and red from biting at them.

Louis stills his movements despite it almost paining him to do so, "Ask nicely."

"Please, holy hell _please_ -"

Louis can't help but oblige, Harry was subconsciously pushing into him and it's terribly tantalizing.

He rises and falls quickly, making both of them both gasp for air.

In a way, Louis still feels like he's the one fucking Harry. The boy is writhing under him and moaning like a pornstar and yet he feels so nice inside of Louis that he thinks, Jesus, this is too good.

"Louis can I cum?" Harry asks, voice laced with desperation, "Please."

Louis shakes his head, "Not yet."

Harry whines, "Close, M'close!" He pleads, legs shaking as Louis fucks himself on top of him.

"You do not cum until I do or you won't cum for a week," Louis says.

" _Please, please, please_ ," Harry whispers, eyes wrenched shut and breathing uneven. They have a safe word- more like five safe words- but Harry doesn't use it. He doesn't even want to.

Louis feels all over Harry's torso as he rides him, fingers brushing over his hips and his abs and his nipples and shoulders and with every touch they both unravel just a little more.

Harry looks like he could cry, but the constant moans and the way he's arching off the bed shows that he's more than okay.

"Okay baby, cum with me now, alright?"

Louis tosses his head back and let's out one last moan of pleasure as he slides down Harry's cock, cumming all over the younger's chest.

He breathes heavily for a moment, looking down at Harry with a smile. They both wince as he pulls off of Harry, the movement overstimulating both of them.

Louis grabs some of the wipes they keep by the bed, cleaning them both off and untying Harry.

The taller's wrists are red and so are his lips but he's smiling so gently and his eyes are begging Louis to hold him.

Harry looked so wrecked that sitting down makes Louis suck in a bit of air from surprise, forgetting that he had a dick inside him just moments ago.

He lays down, pulling Harry close to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, "I love you."

Harry hums, kissing his collar bone, "I love you too. I reckon we should do that more often?"

Louis laughs, rubbing Harry's wrist softly, "We should do a lot of things more often."

They lay peacefully for a while, soft touches and kisses and their breathing matching one anothers. After a while Harry falls asleep and within a few minutes of that, so does Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE comment or kudos if you liked it!! mwah


End file.
